And I'm Sorry
by NoLongerInUseSorry
Summary: A short passionate love starts and ends here... between Temari and Tenten.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters or settings.

**Warning: **Yuri. Not a happy-happy joy-joy story.

Tenten smiled in contentment. Temari was visiting Kohona so they could train for a while, and Tenten could learn more about her. Tenten was rather in love with Temari. She had decided she would tell her eventually, she just did not know when.

Tenten sat in their training field, waiting. Temari said five, they would meet at five. After a few hours Tenten got worried, Temari had never ditched her before, had not ditched anyone before. "Where is she?" Tenten asked herself. It was now seven and she had decided to leave.

She walked through the streets to get to her apartment. After looking around a bit she spotted Temari. She had not expected to actually see Temari, she had figured they had gotten delayed, but there was Temari. She was sitting with Shikamaru at a sushi restaurant, looking sort of angry.

"Temari?" Tenten asked, huffing slightly. Temari glared up at her, but lost it as soon as she saw who it was.

"Shit! Sorry Tenten! I forgot. Shikamaru here had to go over some alliance reports and we did not pay attention to the time. Ah! Shika you idiot."Temari huffed, hopping up following Tenten away.

"So how's the alliance thing coming along?" Tenten asked awkwardly. She could not exactly be openly mad for Temari being late because she was doing her JOB….

"It's coming, in a while we'll need to make an arranged marriage though. Who would be willing to be in an arranged marriage though?" Temari said looking mad. "Oh well… how's life?"

"Lifey…. Umm Neji is being pissy, Lee is being youthful, and… I missed you a lot." Tenten said, blushing a little.

"Aw, I missed you too! I could have used you around Suna! Gaara and Kankuro are totally lost with girls, which is okay with Gaara because he is gay, but still…" Temari laughed.

"Hehe that's good…" Tenten needed to tell her. She just had the strong urge to. "Temari? Can I tell you something… I've wanted to tell you for a while but…"

"What is it Ten?" Temari asked a little worried.

"I think… I think I'm in love with you." Tenten blurted out.

"Y-you are?" Temari asked a little shocked. "I don't know what… what to say."

"I shouldn't have told you. Damn it. I always do these things! I bet you aren't even attracted to girls. You probably like Shikamaru too." Tenten started to rant, but was cut off by a slightly chapped pair of lips. She was shocked for a moment because Temari was kissing her but she soon relaxed.

Temari pushed her against the wall licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tenten complied a little too eagerly and they soon started exploring a bit. After about three minutes they broke apart. "Wow…" Was all Tenten could say.

"Well I _know _I love you." Temari laughed.

_Some weeks later_

Tenten laid in bed, with only a thin blanket to cover her. "Baby where are you?" She groaned. Temari was, annoyingly enough, an early bird.

"I'm in the kitchen doll, one minute!" Temari came back in the room in only a robe. She got on the bed and crawled on top of Tenten giving her a soft kiss. Tenten eagerly removed Temari's robe and as they were about to start round four Temari stopped them. "I have to go finish the alliance we have to decide on who is getting married and we'll be done! Then I'll get to live here as the ambassador for Suna!"

"I can't wait baby! I am going to love having you around." Tenten laughed as Temari started to get dressed.

"Neither can I. Clothes are starting to get annoying to put on." Temari huffed.

"I'll take them off later then honey, then you won't get used to them." They laughed and Temari left. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Temari called. "I'll see you in a few days."

_A few days later_

Tenten sat excitedly in the park waiting for Temari. She was _moving _here. She could not believe it. They could finally be open with their relationship that they've been hiding. Tenten saw Temari a few feet away.

"Hi sweets." Tenten said jumping up and running into her arms. She noticed Temari was not hugging back and she stepped back a little. "What's the matter baby? Did the arranged marriage make you upset I know you hate them?"

"I'm in the arranged marriage. They figured it would be better because I'm moving here anyway." Temari said, her voice sounded sort of dead.

"Wha? They can't do that! You are in a relationship. They can't get you if you're not in a relationship." Tenten started but Temari interrupted.

"They would never buy t it's not a public relationship. I mean Lee did not even know about it… or Neji." Temari sighed.

"We'll think of some-"

"No we won't. It was up to me Tenten. I accepted."

"What? Why?" Tenten cried.

"Suna is against gay couples. I would never be able to go back if we went public." Temari said somberly.

"Then why did you date me in the first place! I thought you loved me! Why did you not try to fight?" Tenten yelled, crashing into Temari.

"You don't understand it. I would lose Kankuro! My brother! You would not understand! I would lose everyone but Gaara! You would not even be able to conceive that because YOU'RE AN ORPHAN AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE GAY!" Temari screamed. Tenten froze and stared.

"I guess that's true. Why did you even touch me then? If it could never work?" Tenten said in a dead calm voice. Temari opened her mouth, she felt guilty already, it killed her to o this. "Don't Sabaku-san. I don't want to hear it." And Tenten walked away, never looking back.

_Ten years later_

A crowd stood dressed in black, all in their own little worlds. Neji thought about how she made Gaara and him work. She lead a campaign that made Suna accept Homosexuals more. Lee thought about how she was a wonderful friend, and grieved because he was not there on the mission, he was home with Sai, whom he would not have found without her.

Hinata stood sobbing on Naruto. Hinata had been Tenten's wife, always loyally by her side. She had stood by Tenten through everything and Tenten had been everything a wife/husband should be. Caring and thoughtful, but Tenten had never loved her. She had always glanced in Temari's direction.

Shikamaru stood in the crowd, happy. He was sick at the thought of being happy, but this way he got his wife. For ten years of marriage Temari had always looked for Tenten. She had pretended to love Shikamaru, tried even. Having his children and being an odd sort of wife, loyal but bossy.

Temari stood in the crowd, holding back the tears that would flow when she was alone. She had stood by Shikamaru when Tenten spent all her time being a huge influence in different countries, getting homosexuality accepted. She even set a lot of their friends up. She stood there wondering what could have been, knowing she could have had Tenten. Temari stood there, long after the funeral, long after everyone left. She walked up to the headstone and placed a red rose on the sea of daisies, Tenten's favorite flower, and let a tear fall. "I love you Tenten, and I'm sorry." Temari said and walked away, back to Shikamaru, who she loved, but never the way she loved Tenten.


End file.
